falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Discussion on fallout creative writing
= Discussion on fallout creative writing = I was going to wait till Leon the administrator gets back to me but I’m a little antsy tonight so I decided to start a new topic on the forum section to discuss the direction in which this site is going in. So the way I see it this site is a great opportunity to get together with fellow fallout enthusiast and further develop the world of fallout. Wither its in the form of history docs, new groups or places with in the fallout world its all good (and let me real emphasize good). However when we here at fallout fanon write about the 11th brotherhood of steel splinter group or the 221st vault we need to step back and begin to collaborative and talk about some simple rules on how to write both creatively and true to the universe we are exploring. Some may have forgotten or not even realize is that we have a whole world to explore not just the former USA. Instead of vaults they can be bunkers or underground facilities. The Brotherhood of Steel is a awesome group but its suppose to be a small elitist military group not a nation wide military organization responsible for all the good in the world. What I’m trying to get at is that to world if open to do soooo much, these aren’t the only topics you can explore. I applaud every one who has written here but the greatest admiration goes to the writers of the Washington and Texas state information, to the group of zealous techno warrior in Canada call the “liberators”, and to these who explored the mysteries of England and Russia. I know here at fallout fanon we have the hardliners that demand the purity of the “cannon” or “fluff” of the world and then we have the occasional gamer who would like to share their fallout dreams of heroism and conquest with the rest of us. What we need to do is to try to satisfy both sides by being more understanding to the writers and discuss any and all topics before modifying or labeling the page this or that. So what can we write up or put forward to encourage more diverse writing and more moderate approaches to monitoring pages of cannon violations. any ideas at all, this is an open discussion open to every one. Ok, Im tired of being a dick and telling people that there work doesn’t work, Quite honestly I want it all to work I realy do. But when its vault 226 located in the DC wasteland and they just miraculously become the 7th brothers of steel, well its just frustrating that’s all. So Today I would like to list some creative ways to make your writing more unique, fun, and true to the fallout universe(also referred to “cannon” for these who still don’t know they meaning of the work). *First, before submitting your work, read the full-canon of the fallout universe located on vault wiki and the read others stories to make shere you are not duplicating or ripping off something selse. Don’t just assume no one has thought of your idea yet, check and make alterations accordingly. *Be creative, DON’T just make another brotherhood of steel (BoS) chapter some where and expect it to be awesome. On the contrary, it will be quite not awesome. If you really want to has a BoS like faction you can alter the idea and overall organization(like how KuHBaM created the Crusade, from the descents of American airborne regiments) or simple change the name of the group for the BoS to the “liberators”. there are always creative solutions to overcoming fallout cannon you just need to be flexible. *Write in the fallout universe of not at all. If you want to write about a armies fighting against each other in epic post-apocalyptic mayhem then this is NOT! The place to be. Surprised, don’t be, fallout is about small dirty groups fighting other small dirty groups while trying to find food for their next meal in between the deathclaws attacks. *This is the fallout WORLD not fallout USA. Allot of the contributors to this site are American an I understand the allure of writing about your home town after a nuclear attack, but there is a whole world to explore and create. We actually don't know if the whole world was nuked, we only know that the US and China were. Try to be cannon. ;] : Well that is perfectly canon, or rather, non-contradicting to canon. This is ALL fanon, so there's no way to be "canon". However, what you can do is avoid contradicting canon. So unless you can provide a canon source that says the world was NOT nuked, fanon that assumes it was nuked is in perfect harmony with canon. Anything not explicitly mentioned by canon in either the affirmative or the negative is perfectly fair ground for non-contradicting fanon. This mistaken belief that fanon can ONLY use elements that were explicitly mentioned in canon needs to stop. The whole point of fanon is to fill in the unknowns and the gray areas that canon never makes any reference to at all. And if it's good fanon, it'll do this in a way that is believable and consistent with most folks expectations of the Fallout world, and without contradicting any canon sources that do happen to be explicit on some relevant part of the topic. Nezroy 00:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yes finaly, some one partisapating. now, to your point, saddy to say more countries then just china and US were nuked, in fallout 2 mexica is a hellish dessert that you cant entire and canada (pour canada :( ) is shown to be a dust ball much like the US. fearthermore in the nuclear war china and the US were not the only pertisapants, every nation with nuclear weapons (and by 2077 most had appearantly) attacted their respective side, Nato vs warsaw pact and the like, oh and don't forget about India and Pacestian. Next if there were real civiations still existing in the fallout world we wouldn't have such of a scavager system of living, the wastlelanders would just play bum to the wealthy country nation. finaly, and my most important counterpoint, fallout by name is all about nuclear armagadon. The end of the world by our own hands, Fallout wouldn't be fallout if there where happy life-loving civilians living in a green metropace full of food and and safety. thats just not fallout by definition. Templar88 04:24, 12 February 2009 (UTC) "Look at the NCR in the Fallout Canon, that is pretty much a brand new civilization, a new country/State that spreads hundreds of miles and has a population of over 500,000! It is a civilization, I don't think you should limit people's ideas about what they can write about. Fallout is exactly that, what happens after fallout, eventually people get together for mutual protection, and try to bring back some form of life. Its not just about everyone sleeping on dirt grounds and eating spam for the rest of their lives. -Yearsago 20:53, 12 February 2009 (UTC)" Yearsago has a very valid point, there are glimmers of civilation still left in the fallout universe. The NCR was the one of the first orgination to support a unified government both political and militaraly to be born after the the great war. However the NCR does have its limitations. first and formost it in a confederasy of individual settlements and people banded together for protection. this orgination according to information in fallout 2 has however very liitle in the way of accual power. They have no real armed forces and rely on mercenarys (the chosen one) and handouts from its more generase constichuants. this group is infact an inbodyment of the fallout universe, in ways that a group that says its incharge but in accuality there is no real law and safety that a civilation wants provided. in any case I ereased that point from the list, and hope to continue discussing fallout writing. I think it would be nice to explore a whole world on this site, but it would be better if we have people who know about the place they are writing about. So far we haven't run into too many problems like that so hopefully that continues. I also don't think we should encourage limiting what people should write about. If someone has an interesting idea that doesn't contradict canon then they should write it without having to worry about someone negatively criticizing their work. We should encourage connecting our different creations to create one fanon world. It would be nice if all the different organizations and people had some form of connection via trade or alliances. Rasengod 21:40, 12 February 2009 (UTC) My thinking exactly Rasengod. This is why I've started this discussion. I don't want to be a prick and go around the site posting "conflicting cannon" text on top of the article page or need to wine and mown till a page is deleted. That is why I've started this creative discussion page, sothat future and pressent contributors will be able to find creative ways of creating there fallout setting without repeting, or ripping-off, or vilating cannon. My thinking exactly Rasengod. This is why I've started this discussion. I don't want to be a prick and go around the site posting "conflicting cannon" text on top of the article page or need to wine and mown till a page is deleted. That is why I've started this creative discussion page, so that future and present contributors will be able to find creative ways of creating there fallout setting without repeating, or ripping-off, or violating cannon. I don’t want to be a prick that’s why we are talking here and note on a discussion panel of a page in question. Templar88 02:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) For those who don't know, there was alittle bit of heated words exchange earliry today about the direction of this site and how it should be run. I hoped that that is discussion page would allow us all to talk about this in a com and progressive manor to better the community and creative writing on this site. So again I would like to openly invite all those involved in writing, colaberating or just observing to discuss creative cannon based wrighting in the Fallout universe.Templar88 05:30, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Hey, just chiming in here. Something I've noticed. For the most part, stuff is pretty well written on this site. However, it does get a bit irksome to read about BoS splinter group #14 or read an article on a place or vault that says, "Nothing is known about this (insert place type here)," to which my response would be, "Of course nothing is known about this place, that's why you are supposed to write something about it." Just before I posted, I read two articles by the same person that said, "Vault X/ Vault Y are located near location in PA. Nothing is known about X/ Vault Y." There should be some kind of rule or guideline or helpful tip or something that reads something along the lines of, "Do not oversaturate a certain topic (ie, do not write about a topic if it is similar to something that five other editors have already written about)." There should probably also be a rule that says something like, "If you are going to write an article, do not say that there is no information on this topic. It would be better to just not write about it at all." In my opinion, a violation of the second one shows the writer to be lazy and uncreative, which is unhelpful to this wiki. --Twentyfists 03:13, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Twentyfists points :*"Do not oversaturate a certain topic (ie, do not write about a topic if it is similar to something that five other editors have already written about)." :*"If you are going to write an article, do not say that there is no information on this topic. It would be better to just not write about it at all." You hit the nail on the head there mate, and if you aren't familiar with the term just know i agree with you 100%. Im going to take the Quoted text and add them to a list (see just above). Would anyone like to talk about how they personally brainstorm their idea for fannon. Maybe sharing these processes will expand everyone’s creative horizons. Templar88 14:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) = 88 Ideas = Ok I was think this over for acouple of days now and have desided to limit my concentration towards writing my big three article (the Enclave, Soviet Union, and the Node) and let my many other article take the sideburn and or let other people take over the articles. To be perfectly honest with all the members and contributors here, the only resoune why I started article like the “gulf of Mexico” or the “fallout Earth” was to get people thinking outside of there BoS and Vaults boxes they have built for themselves. To try and give people other alternates other then the good guy and “good-er” guy. Ya it was all fun and I enjoyed developing and researching all that weird stuff, but I original signed up to make up my own sci-fi faction and I have been neglecting it. So without feather ado I would like to prosent Templar88 idea for the Fallout Universe! This list of ideas is what I wanted to develpoe and then, hoping, integrate into the site in order to quote “mix it up a bit”. Hopefully future readers of this post will chose to use them or to develop them into their own unique thing. #1.Politic; yes my friend politic, while I am ashier that many of you find the daily federal politics quite dole and boring, wasteland politic are quite the opposite with all sorts of violent and rebellions and minor border conflicts, ect ,ect. #2.Countries; the way of the super powers are long and gone but there are still powers in the fallout world. The Enclave and the New NCR are simple cannon examples. #3.Countries within countries; although there are “countries” in the world that clam to own this or that land, there are still settlements that may not even know that they are part of the county. #4.Raiders; yes we have this page already but we can do SOOOOOOOOO much with it. On the west coast their we “clans” of raider with different societies and traits, make your own raider clan and party hard it’s the end of the world. #5.The End of the World; according to vault wiki we are in the 24 century year 2277 fallout 3 and the Van Buren timeline going into 2314. This leave 200 years or so in-between, depending on your source that’s not a lot of time for civilization to rebuild it self. It took Europe 500 to 600 year to poll them selves out of the fallout of the roman Empires downfall. #6.The Dark Ages; were are in another dark age, how is humanity going to over come this. Simple, suck it up and reinvent what was lost. #7.What was lost and will never be again; the Enclave, and ONLY the Enclave have oil, but no one said any thing about biofuels of electric cars. #8.Were is the food?; we are in a place were most people cant even find food to eat. Create food for them to eat, rad-resistant moss or even giant potatoes. #9.Religion is the answer; the brotherhood of Steel isn’t my idea of a religions cult, make one up. #10.Major Mutations; super mutants and ghouls on this site have gotten a bad rap on this site and are part of a small manority. Let us show them “Humee’s” what we are made of and unite!! Try making ghoul and super mutant faction. #11.Minor mutations; as I’ve said before every one not born in a vault and were not descended from a vault or a like minded facility are mutants. No not the crazy super mutant vareity but have some sort of mutation such as a “iron belly” trait or can run faster and jump higher (remember its 1950’s logic, licke all the super heroes got their powers from nukes right?) #12.1950’s logic; we are not living in the year 2277, we are living in the fallout your 2277 were there smallest computer is the sizes of a small desk and there are robots the seem to run on per determination by the robots creator. Use that to your advantage. #13Creature creation; the nuclear fallout created more than death and destruction. It force the local wildlife to mutation an evolve in to weird and interesting animal. With they be friend or feo to humanity? #14Camelot!; if my understanding is correct every one in the 1960-1980s thought if Armageddon came all that will be left is a bunch of sword wilding knights and barbarians. Well maybe some of them where right. #15Trade; in the fallout games in some of the settlement pages we talk about trade. However we are never talking about what we are trading and to who. #16Where’s the good’s; if there are traders then were are they getting thing to trade. Is there really ak-47 and power armor just lying in vast quantity in the wasteland for any “joe smo” to walk up and pick it up? #17Reinventing the gun; the fallout 3 is a great place to start talking about modern weapons but we have a whole world to talk about and even in the 1950 the were hundreds of gun and weapon design. Now its your turn to make or recreate knives, bullets, guns, … #18Robots; yes robots, these “friends” of humanity can be of great help to out in the wasleland but are there only 3 model to come out, HECK NO! build you own friend of humanity using 1950’s technology of slapping things together and them magically working. #19Evil Bastards; when you character is “fighting the good fight” you can never have enough interesting evil bastard trying to stab you in the back. #20Pirates: they were all the rage a couple of years ago, and now you can include them in you fallout world with high power rifles. #21Sea monsters: everything on the land got mutated and evolved why wouldn’t the local aquatic life. #22The common man’s transportation; as stated perversely the Enclave have the last supply of gasoline on the planet. that’s going to make it had for the local pioneer to get around. Not if he has a Charlie Horse!! Yes a Charlie Horse, an evolved form of horse created after the great war. #23Boats; did I cover this yet, oh well. Boats are also a great way to travel and explore the world of fallout. Although you will have to come up with some interesting ways on how the boat travels and operates in this new world. And don’t forget about those poor sailor, radiation sickness isn’t a very fun way to spend a sea voyage. #24The wild’s; the great out doors have been often neglected for city gun fights. And although city gun fights and pretty darn awesome the great outdoors are pretty dangerous in the fallout world and can pretty fun to write about. #25 pop culture: fallout is famouse for taking popular things in todays world and giving them a fallout twist. case and point nuka-cola. #26 subculture: most raiders are Punked out on 1970's subculture. Why stop their? their could be a evil cult of beeny baby worshiping canibals. More to come Templar88 21:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Some great ideas Templar, I have used some of these plot devices in the things that I am creating, I am trying to stay true to canon, So I am progressing at a slower rate. But in terms of political factions/mutant factions/Countries/Religions, I am all over that. --Yearsago 21:40, 20 February 2009 = What is the fallout universe. = One day as I was searching the site for stuff to incorporate into or add upon a article I came to BortJr user page. On his page was his idea and thoughts would Fallout universe is. '' I thought I would explain some of my motivations here. I've played fallout since the original came out (Yes, that makes me very old). I am a huge fan of the entire post-apocalyptic genre. I believe that proper grammar and spelling are extremely important, but only if you actually want anyone else to look at what you've written. I've noticed that a huge portion of the articles on this wiki are written by people with no feel for the Fallout Universe. Fallout is about people trying to survive daily life. It is not about a splinter faction of the Brotherhood of Steel that exists solely so you can be in charge. It is not about armies from other countries traveling across continents. It is not about making up super technology better than the Enclave's. It is not about mindless torture chambers called Vaults. Just because it is science-fiction does not mean it is high-tech. '' '' For those new to the world, having been exposed only to Fallout 3, the Brotherhood of Steel is not a friendly faction. Other countries are just as damaged as the U.S. is. Everyone struggles every day to survive. Only a very small percentage of people have the ability to leave the city they were born in. Far less have the ability to travel to the remains of another country. The Vaults are experiments, which means there is a logical reason for the particulars. Each experiment was designed to test Humanity for when the time comes to leave the planet. In a world of room-sized computers, things like biometric locks and portable DNA scanners just don't exist. '' '' In short, stop trying to be high-tech, and stop trying to out-badass your fellow writers. Start writing on a small scale. Write stories of survival, and stories of tragedy. If this offends you because your splinter of the Brotherhood of Steel is "OMG soooo 1337," too bad. --BortJr '' After reading this I needed to step back from my writing and rethink my position with my article. I agreed with BortJr thought almost completely, however I seemed to be doing the exact opposite of every thing he believe. I made a “badass” group that took on the enclave, I made a rail system capable of transporting people across the continent, and I made place were the are good places to live free from the horrors of what fallout is supposed to be like. I still love my faction and setting but I don’t want to be contradiction the universal rule of the fallout world. With my Alabama and Southwestern commonwealth pages I have tried to change but I am having trouble. I can not work small and work up. I need to now the world, the sociology and the way things work on the big scale. I’m thick that way. What can I and us as a community to do to get back on the fallout tracks of thinking and development. Could we make a template for how fallout society should vaguely look like. Are there rule we could put in place and if so how could we do it in a way so not to tamper with the creative Templar88 23:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Instead of trying to outline a whole state-sized area, try just one city at a time. In a post-apocalyptic world, there is no sociology or big picture. --BortJr 03:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: but i like big pictures, it helps my small brain process the information. Templar88 13:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) The Real Shit What I've noticed in most articles I've come across on this site is that they don't seem to deal with The Real Shit. This means the stuff I could really see happening in a post-apocalyptic world with no laws. Things such as Rape, Sex Slaves, Human Trafficking(I guess Slavers), Genocide, Down Right Torture, Famine, Disease, Insanity, and so on. All I mostly see is "I shot you, you shoot me, a punch you, you punch me, your dead." To me, that doesn't seem like what really happens in the wasteland. Today we are held back from such things because of morals and laws, in Fallout there are no moral, no laws, no decency. People are starving to death, yet everybody seems to have an unlimited amount of food. Nobody seems really "insane", after growing up in this backwards, fucked up world, you would think that people would go insane? I'm not talking raiders, they're just anarchists, I'm talking the true fucking crazies. When someone gets hurt, they pull out this magical syringe that fixes a broken leg or bullet wound. I'm pretty sure they meant the Stimpack to be Morphine basically, not a magic healer. And they also seem to have like 50 of these things on them at all times, where the hell do you get these? Hospitals would most defiantly be already ransacked by the 200th year into the apocalypse, not just smack dab full of medical equipment. I dunno, I could go on, but it's getting late here. In a nutshell, try to see the world of Fallout as if you were there yourself. And think realistic, what you would really do. Sorry if I bumped this page. --Ramsey 05:03, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I totally agree with you, With most of my articles I try to be as true to the fallout universe as I can. And I to get upset when people just wrights things without supporting it. On the rape thing, some members got upset when this was introduced in a cultist article. I believe we should also respect the believes and feelings of these members. Do you have any idea on how to elaborate on your on the feeling of Armageddon and despair in the fallout universe? -- Templar88 16:20, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Just thought I would put in my two cents about creative writing for the Fallout World. I tend to always start, in any creative writing, with a single character. I build up other characters, settings, and groups around his/her experiences. One character could be in need of medical treatment, in order to find a town and a doctor, or the like. The region also plays an important part. In my view of the Fallout World, USA in particular, there is vegetation, but it's stunted and very little grows. However, more towns of more people could be set up around such a place. And to touch on an earlier topic of "The Real Shit", I agree with that completely. Without laws, or even the knowledge of such laws (it's 200+ years since those laws were enforced, the people who knew them are dead or ghouls) such things would be, and are, regretably commonplace. -Captive52 (talk) 15:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:forums